Light emitting devices, like light emitting diodes (LED) are becoming more and more popular to be used as substitutes for conventional light sources. The driving circuits used for the light emitting devices are pushed to increasing levels of integration. This aims to integrate all electronic components like power control, power delivery, microprocessor units for color control, sensor readout hardware, protocols for wired and wireless communication etc. Up to date applications for LEDs require a wide variety of flavors ranging from phosphor-converted white to RGB or RGBA. Multi-color arrangements require different independent channels in order to set amplitudes and pulse width modulated brightness levels independently for each color. Control of brightness and color is carried out by integrated NMOS or PMOS transistors (i.e. N-type and P-type metal oxide silicon transistors) being suitable to withstand high currents and high power levels. The transistors are used as switching devices or as linear devices to control the current through the LEDs. Accordingly, the chip size consumed by those integrated switches is considerably high. This results in a waist of unused functionality and chip area, if not all channels are used, or if the power rating limitation of one channel is exceeded by the application requirement.